Two New Lives
by I L0V3 B00KZ
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's children. sorry it's very short but its my first fanfic.


Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

It's been 14 years since I had my brave little boy Jason Billy Black and it's been 10 years since I had my beautiful little girl Ashley Alley Black. There is four years between them. Jason looks at lot like his father Jacob Black. He has jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a russet coloured skin. But Ashley has light brown hair just a little darker than her grandfather Edward's but not as dark as her fathers, she has chocolate brown eyes the same as her big brother and her skin is a little lighter than Jacob's.

Mum! I heard Ash call, Jason took my new hair brush! Jason! I shouted, What I didn't take it I really didn't…. I sighed "ash honey are you sure Jase took it… well someone took it, she said in a sad voice… right well get ready dad is going to take you to your first day of school.

Ashley was going into primary seven in La Push primary and Jason was going into 3rd year in Forks High. Aww my little cuties are going to school, they got home schooled by Edward and Jasper so it really was new to them. Mummy? Ash said in a hushed tone, "yea honey what's up" I don't really want to go to school today mummy, she whispered in my ear. Why not hon school is great! Well yea but can I not just go to auntie Rachel and uncle Paul's house please please please….. Jacob walked in the front door from going cliff diving with the boys.

Jacob's POV

I walked in the front door from cliff diving with Sam, Paul, Jarred and Seth and saw my little Ashley rolled up in a ball beside Nessie. "what's wrong sweetheart aren't you going to get ready for school?" I asked my little ash. She doesn't want to go, nessie answered. "why not?" Because I will be the little weird kid with a half vampire mum and a werewolf dad! Ashley yelled.

Ashley Alley Black you never say that again! I shouted at her. Then I saw a fresh tear roll down her cheek "oh no…. honey I didn't mean that, its just you never let anyone tell you are weird ok and you have to never ever tell anyone what me and your mother are ok honey…"

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please review… :p**

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

"I ran up stairs as fast as I could, I don't want to go to school why couldn't grandpa Edward and uncle Jasper just home school us for another 3 years its not fair!" Oh be quiet ash and stop whining you have to go to school! Jase said in a harsh tone.

Me and Jase had to share a room but aunt Alice said I could get my own room soon. You bet you will! I heard aunt Alice shout from downstairs. I ran down really quickly and hugged her really tight. Oh ah are you ok honey? She asked I shook my head and started to cry. Hey hey don't cry I had a vision and you will make loads of new friends at school ok come on I will pick you out an outfit. I let her carry me back up stairs and she shooed Jason downstairs.

It was time to go I was wearing a beautiful pink and orange dress with leggings and pink pumps. Mum, Alice, grandma Bella and aunt Rosalie took me to school they all kissed me goodbye and mum took me to reception and we saw a little fat short lady with blonde hair and blue eyes she had a name tag that said Mrs Walker.

Oh hello dear are you new? She said in a clam voice. Im im hello my my name is Ashley black. She was looking on the computer, Oh yes here we are you are in Mrs Smiths class. I kissed my mum goodbye and followed the little plump woman down a long corridor and at the end there was a classroom it was filled with children and there was a tall thin lady with black hair and grey eyes she came over to the door. Oh hello you must be Ashley my name is Mrs Smith I will be you teacher for this year.

Shh shhh be quiet class ok everyone this is Ashley and she is new here so let her feel welcome ok, right Ashley you can sit beside Chris. "I walked down the desks and stopped by a free desk." hello my name is Chris, said a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "oh ah hello my name is Ashley." so you can to sit with me and my friends at lunch if you like you know since you don't really have any friends, he said quickly. "yea sure why not"

We done some of our lessons and now it was time for lunch, thank god I am so hungry! I got my lunch and was about to sit down when I heard someone call me, hey Ashley over here!

Chapter 3

Jason's POV

I was ready for school and then I just needed to get my school bag when my aunt Alice came in and chased me downstairs what a nice family I have. I heard that! I turned round and saw my grandpa Edward standing behind me with a huge smirk on his face. "oh hi grandpa" I said

Come on! My dad said excitedly "ok ok I'm coming keep your pants on!" Right guys have a good day at school sweetie I'm taking Ashley to her school, mum said. Then Ashley ran over to dad and give him a big kiss and then she walked straight past me, come on mum should be shouting at her not me, anyway "whose car we taking?" we can go in my truck if you want. Uncle Emmett said. "Sure why not now hurry up or we'll be late!"

We were at school and I waved goodbye to everyone and went inside I went to reception there was a tall thin woman with brown hair and green eyes. Oh hello there I'm Miss Carey you must be Jason Black. "yep that's me" ok follow me your form teacher is Mr Allen ok. "yep" I walked into the room and saw a tall man and loads of children about my age. "hi I'm Jason Black" I said quietly. Oh yes your new here I'm Mr Allen I will be your form teacher for this year well there's a seat beside Chloe over there. I wandered down the row and stopped at a free desk and sat down.

I felt someone kick my chair so I turned in a jump. Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you my names Chloe, said a small thin girl with blonde hair and light grey eyes. "oh yea hi my name is Jason, Jason Black.

It was time for lunch now I got a burger and chips and sat down at an empty table and then about 3 minutes later someone sat beside me she was tall with brown hair and grey eyes she looked a bit like Chloe in a way. Hi I'm Gem I saw you were sitting by yourself so I came over to say hi. "oh hi I'm Jason" a moment later Chloe came over with a tall guy with black hair and green eyes, oh hi Jason this is my boyfriend Matt and I see you have already met my sister. "oh this is your sister cool, I have a sister too she's called Ashley."

**Hi hope you've liked it so far! I do not own all the characters but I own Jason and Ashley and they're friends.**

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

Today was my children's first day of school, I hope they made friends and I hope there ok but what if there not! They'll be fine Jacob stop worrying, I heard Edward whisper behind me god I really hate him reading my mind.

"yea I know it's just that Jason at the age that he might phase if he gets angry or something or maybe he won't be a werewolf" I said I little unsteady.

Look Jacob I know he'll be fine, Edward said. "ok if you say so…." just as I said that I heard a howl outside I looked out the window and saw Seth and Embry in there wolf form. They want you to go cliff diving with them, Edward said quietly. "oh yea sure" I ran behind a bush and put my clothes in the bottom of the bush and phased into my beautiful russet brown wolf.

Nessie's POV

I was in the Cullen mansion (my mum and dads house) "I hope the kids are alright at school." I said a little worried. Oh they will be fine honey I'm sure they've made loads of new friends, my mum said calmly. "yea properly but I cant help but worry" I said quietly

Oh I know sweetie I worried about you on you're first day of school your father had to send me hunting with Alice because he couldn't listen to me any more. Mum said when we both stared to laugh. A minute later I heard the front door opening and dad walked into the kitchen were we were standing.

"oh hi dad where's Jake?". Oh he went cliff diving with Seth and Embry. "oh trust him I'm worrying my ass off and he goes cliff diving with the boys!" oh honey he was worrying too you know about Jason being that age, he said the last bit a little quieter. "what age what do you mean!" well its just if maybe he takes after his father well just maybe, he said in a hushed tone. "what do you mean dad your not making any sense!" I was getting a little irritated now. Calm down Renesmee! Mum shouted "oh I'm sorry just getting a little worked up."

**Hi hope u like it please review…. ; p**

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

I turned around and saw Chris sitting with a small girl with blonde hair and a really tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I stared to walk to the table. "hi" I said shyly, this is my best friend Marc and his sister Jessie Chris said stuttering he always seems to stutter and shake when his around me was he scared of me or something, I was cut of by a excited voice, Hi I'm Jessie and you are Ashley I know Chris never shuts up about you anyway I'm marc's sister do you have any brothers, she said a little to quick for any human to hear be sense I am half vampire and half werewolf I understood fine. "am yea I have a brother called Jason he goes to Forks High.

3 hours later

Yey its time to go home now I went to the front of the school and saw uncle Paul. "oh hi why are you here?" don't you want you awesome uncle Paul to pick you up from school. He took us back to my house and auntie Rachel, Sam, Emily. Sitting in my living room "oh hi were is everyone?" oh well your dad is cliff diving and your mums at the mansion so we are baby sitting you and Jase.

Jason's POV

The bell rang to tell us lunch had finished but Gem was going the other way. "hey Gem were you going?" I shouted. Shhh keep your voice down I'm going into town want to come? "but we have to go to class.". she sighed, No I'm skipping don't you ever skip?. "well no" Aww come on if we don't go now we'll have to stay! "ok were we going?" I asked a little scared. Well we could go to La Push. "no really don't lets go to Seattle." oh and how do you suppose we get there duhh.

3 half hours later…

I walked to the front of the school and saw uncle Jarred standing with a angry face. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE TURD! "what do you mean?" I came to get you early from school and they said you had a doctors appointment and your big sister came to get you and there's only one problem with that YOU DON'T HAVE A BIG SISTER! He

took me home now wow I was scared.

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

I came home from cliff diving with Seth and Embry. I walked in and saw Emily, Sam, Rachel, Paul and Jarred sitting with very angry faces. "what happened?" I asked. Someone skipped school with his new girlfriend! Sam yelled. "Jason Billy Black , why did you skipp school did you think it was cool or something!"

Jason's POV

"NO I mean yes but" No buts! My dad said harshly. I was beginning to get mad at him when my mother walked in the door. Alice had a vision that someone skipped school! She yelled. Mum? My sister said quietly. Yes sweetheart. Are you angry at me? No honey I'm angry at your SUPID BROTHER! At that moement I was getting really angry then I stared to shake violently I didn't know what was happening I was getting really really warm. Then I jumped really high I needed to strech my mucles at that moement I landed on not two but four legs what happened to me.

I heard my mum and dad talking but much louder. Oh no, my mum said quietly. No no no no no! my dad shouted. Your too young! He said. Then quickly looked in the moore and saw a huge big black wolf.

Ashleys POV

"mummy what just happened to Jason?" I said slowly. Am well honey he just phrased into a wolf, she said quietly. "you mean like daddy! I almost shouted. Yea honey the same as daddy. "will I be a wolf too! I yelled. Amm well I don't think so its usally just boys. "but auntie Leah is a wolf." yea well maybe then, look we don't have to talk about this now. She said. "ok then can we talk about Jase's new girlfriend then?" not right now honey say goodnight to everyone and go up to bed. "ok mummy" I kissed everyone goodnight then I came to Jason he was still a big hairy wolf "goodnight mutt use the dog door when your going out to your kennel" he growled and dad shouted at him. I love my life!

**Hope you've liked it soo far there's been a bit of drama so I hope you like it please review….**

Chapter 7

Ashley's POV

Four years later!

I'm now 3rd year in forks high. Chris came to forks high with me. I've made loads of new friends but my three best friends are Chris, Bonnie and Luke. Luke is captain of the football team and he's Chris's best friend, he has brown short hair and brown eyes he's kind of cute but I think bonnie likes him. Bonnie is really really chatty and she's head cheerleader.

It was time for lunch now, but before I got into the cafeteria Luke was waiting outside the doors with a nervous but smug look on his face. "hey what's up?" oh hi Ash I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema on Friday night you know like a date? "umm sure that would be great." a smile spread across his face I turned towards the cafeteria and I couldn't wipe the smile of my face as well. I walked over to Bonnie and Chris. Hi smiley Chris said. Yea why you smiling so big you'll hurt your jaw, Bonnie said loudly. "am well Luke just asked me out to the cinema on Friday night!" you mean like a date, Chris said quietly. "well yea why is there something wrong?" no of course not congrats! "Aww thank Chris I love you soo much!".

Jason's POV

It's been two years since I graduated for Forks high. I now work in my dads garage as a mechanic and as everyone in my family knows I'm a werewolf. Jason! I heard my dad yell from down stairs "what!" I yelled back. You let your little sister have a date! "what, she didn't tell me and how do you know?" Alice had a vision of her at the cinema with that boy Lucas or Luke what ever he's called.

"Dad calm down she's 14 now not 11." Yea well I guess so but she's too young. Mum walked through the front door. Who's too young for what? She asked. "Dad said Ashley's to young to have a boyfriend." I answered. Jacob honey she's 14 now, she's not daddy's little princess anymore, she said quietly. He sighed, yea I guess so but, mum cut him off. No buts she's an adult now. "so are one of you'd two going to pick her up from school." I said. Oh shoot, dad said. Will you go get her. "sure can I take the Rabbit?" yea why not, he acted like he didn't care but he really did.

Chapter 8

Ashley's POV

The bell rang to go home a waved goodbye to my friends and waited outside the front gate. I waited for about ten minutes then I decided to ring home but at that moment I saw a shadow behind me and it was Jason. Hi little sister, he said happily. "oh hi where's dad?" I asked Jase. Oh he's at home thinking of your punishment. "what do you mean I didn't do anything!" I said I saw a smile creep across his face. Oh yes you did Alice had a vision of you and your friend Luke making out in the cinema, he said smiling.

He shoved me in the car and took us home, I didn't get out of the car I wasn't going to I know it sounds childish but I didn't want to face my dad. A minute later I heard a knock at the window I looked up and saw uncle Seth. Hey kiddo have you heard the news yet? He asked. "Look I didn't kiss him so back off!" I almost yelled. Am well Ash I was talking about me and Leah moving in with your family, he said and then a huge smile spread across his face, so you kissed a boy. "no uncle Seth give over everyone's going on about it!" I shouted. Ok calm down anyway I haven't give you the best news yet, he said excitedly. "uh oh what is it?" I asked a little scared. Am well Leah's sharing your room, he said quickly. "WHAT!" I yelled. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I shouted and got out of the car and ran up to my room as fast as I could.

I was going mad I cant believe there're going to let her take my room. They cant do that it's my room. I could hear everyone taking down stairs. I could hear dad talking, well she has to deal with it Leah's part of our family now so she has to be fair, he said fatherly. NO! I yelled I new they could hear me. I love my auntie Leah and all but that's not fair. Then I felt a sudden wave of calmness go through me, uncle jasper must be here. I heard a knock at my door "who is it?" I asked. It's me uncle Emmett are you going to let me in the door on will I have to climb in the window, he asked. I sighed "come in". Hey kiddo you ok? "yea well". What's up? He asked. "why don't you ask dad or auntie Leah" I said grumpily. Oh yea he said something about Leah sharing a room but come on Ash she would that for you why are you getting so worked up about it, he asked. "I know I know it's just I've been really angry lately and don't know what's wrong with me."


End file.
